1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio-video processing, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for the file based mastering/creation of localized audio-video in multiple languages and versions from the domestic version in a non-destructive fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media content (e.g., that includes audio and video), that was originally created domestically, is often delivered to international broadcasters in the local language, with local language subtitles and captions. For many years, media content (e.g., television shows, movies, etc.) has been delivered via broadcast standard video tapes to the local territories, and the localized versions have been generated in territory, by either content owner affiliates or designated post facilities, for the designated broadcast standard (e.g., NTSC [national television system committee], PAL [phase alternating line], etc). The content owner may then be returned the localized version, which may be resupplied to other broadcast entities in that territory. This resupply traditionally has required the shipment of broadcast tapes, or the digitization of said broadcast tapes and shipment of files.
To utilize content created domestically in the United States (or in English), international clients (or content owner affiliates or designated post facilities), often manually edit the domestic audio and video based on the foreign territory's local criteria to create their own localized version. Thus, localized versions have been edited for content—commercial breaks, blacks, etc. may be pulled or reformatted, texted shots (such as overlays) may be translated and recreated, and localized credits (e.g., end credits) may be created. For example, all commercials may be removed for an Italian version of a television program and played sequentially upon the conclusion of the program.
Accordingly, the localized version of content includes audio and video that have been edited together. Further yet, the localized content that has been created is specific to a particular broadcast standard. For example, an Italian master may be created in standard definition PAL 4×3 aspect ratio, as that is the prevalent broadcast standard. However, it may be desirable to also create an Italian based NTSC 16×9 version or a version in a different format for broadcast. With the previously created localized version, it is impossible to utilize the Italian localized master to provide the other broadcast masters. Accordingly, a brand new Italian version must be created from the original domestic source. In the prior art, all of the local versions are ingested and stored. Such creation and processing can be performed today but consumes a large amount of storage and still remains locked to the localized resolution and aspect ratio. Further, while full copies of each version are stored, the majority of content between the different versions is the same.
Accordingly, what is needed is the capability to provide non-destructive file based mastering for multiple languages and versions without consuming a large amount of storage, and additionally permitting the capability of generating a broader range of broadcast masters.